A Dog World
by tweetNbirdy
Summary: A girl has a new life for her after a car accident. Along that road she meets a dog... rated for language Ch9 up!
1. The accident

Chapter 1 The accident  
  
"MOM! Watch the road!" Alexa yelled as her mom barely missed a truck only to tumble off the highway and crash down through the trees. Both mother and daughter screamed as the car crashed. Alexa ducked her head down and her mother kept her head upright. The windshield cut into her mothers body and blood splattered everywhere in the car. The airbags popped out and made it so Alexa couldn't move herself out of the car. She was stuck in a car and her mother wasn't responding to her, so she started to cry. After a bit of crying, she came to her senses and called out help and remembered that she had a cell phone. After much struggle, she managed to get to the cell phone free and to dial 911.  
"911 Help! My car crashed and my mom's really hurt! I can't get out of the car! We crashed off the highway!" Alexa said.  
"Which highway?" asked the receiver of her call.  
"I don't know! I think it's route 9."  
"I think I know where it is. We're on our way." And they hung up. Alexa started to cry again. Why me! Of all the fucking luck! She then tried to talk to her mother, but came to the conclusion that she was unconscious or no! I won't believe it. She's unconscious not.not. well. dead! With that fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.  
About 15 minutes later the ambulance found her and got her mother and herself inside it. Soon she was driving off and she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alexa mumbled into her bed pillows. She opened her right eye and then here left. Instead of seeing her usual blue ceiling, she saw a white one. It had no color or posters. At least it has a picture. It was only of a cow. Pretty dull. There were also pink daisies surrounding the cow. Even worse. She took another look around and said, " Where am I?" She sat up and remembered. She had been coming home with her mom and they crashed. She remembered her mothers body, a mangled and bloody mess, and tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
"Mom.." She whimpered. "What's going to happen to me? I want you mom!" she said all this quietly, but a attending lady heard. She was old. She had an eye patch. She had a wise look to her. "Darling, are you awake? My name is Kaede. Your name is Alexa Tori, isn't it?" "Yes." Alexa voiced.  
"Well," The Kaede looked down at the paper about Alexa, "I have good and bad news. Since the bad news is more important to you, I will tell it first. Alexa, your mother is dead. She was dead when the ambulance arrived. There was nothing we could do." Alexa burst into tears again.  
"Where.Where will I go?"  
"To your closest relations, probably. Enough about that. The good news is that you will get to leave the hospital in 2 days. Amazingly you have very little hurts. Mostly bruises and small cuts from the glass. I'm quite amazed in fact that it was so little based on what I heard from the crash."  
Alexa remained crying silently.  
"I know you're sad about your mothers death. The best thing to do is pray and respect her passing. Let her know you cared for her and honor her. Then let her rest in peace." This made little affect to Alexa, but it stayed in Alexa's mind a while. Kaede noticed that Alexa was tired and sad. Not in a talking mood, so she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alexa awoke and sat up. A different nurse spoke to her yesterday and said she'd be able to go home today. She had also been told that she would be staying with an old friend until they found her mother's will. Her father was dead, so you don't even have to ask " What about her dad?" There were clothes on a table next to the bed and decided to put them on. They were jean kaprees and a tee-shirt, both fit luckily. The tee-shirt had Japanese word on it. It said 'bird'. She knew that of course. Her mother was Japanese and could read, write, and speak it fluently. She was also American and was just as fluent in that as Japanese. She did live in America after all! She stood up and stretched. Then she yawned. She sat back down on the bed. At that moment there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in." Alexa told the knocker of the door. A fairly plump woman with rosy cheeks came over. She also happened to be her mom's best friend. Her name was Rosanna. "Rosanna!" Alexa said happily. They hugged. "Alexa, did you know that you would be getting to stay with me till we figure out what it says in the will? I hope you will enjoy the stay!" "I'm glad it's you. All they told me is I'd being staying with a trusted friend! No clue as who it might have been!" "At first they wanted someone else, but I was quite firm about it. They want to have you stay with that awful neighbor of yours." "Mr. Riddles?"  
"Yes. I couldn't believe it and wasn't moved from my decision. Alexa, you are coming with me." Alexa goes over to hug Rosanna. "You are the most awesome person on this planet!"  
"Of course not, dear. I'm just better than most." She chuckled. "Come on. Lets go if you're ready." "I am." Said Alexa. With that, they left to go to Rosanna's home. 


	2. Getting a pet

Chapter 2 Getting a pet  
  
Now you must know that Alexa is a decent person unless you get on her bad side. Then she'll kick your ass if you make one wrong move. She has black hair with one golden blonde streak in it. (She got the blonde streak from her father. He had blonde hair.) She's about 5' 6" and is 16 years old. Lots of guys ask her out but her response is the same. A kick in the nuts and a polite, "No, you're really not my type." She's also very smart. That means she knows that 2+2=4 and not 6. (It would be very sad if you didn't know that.)  
  
Alexa stayed for 2 years with Rosanna, after learning that she was to stay with her until she turned 18. Then she would inherit everything and get to move into her old home. During the 2 years that Alexa stayed with Rosanna, she lived a normal life, got her drivers license, went to school, got good grades, and kicked some serious ass. When she turned 18 she moved back into her old home. She settled quickly and nearly cried a bit at the memories that the place brought. When she calmed herself she unpacked and dusted and cleaned the house. The furniture was still the same and quite dusty. So was everything else. It took about 2 days and then she finally relaxed. That day she decided to take a walk. So she headed down to a street that she forgot the name of. It had shops of all sorts. Clothes, toys, books, games, cameras. you name it and they had it. She was walking by a pet shop when she stopped. She always wanted a pet. She still wanted one, so she went into the store. She browsed through they animals till she came across some puppies. They were all rolling around and trying to look their cutest. Alexa chuckled. I think I want a puppy. They are so cute! But none of the them seemed to catch her eye more than another. They were sooooooooooooo cute! The shop keeper came over.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked. "Ummm. no.. wait, yes." She didn't know how to ask this. "Err do you have a puppy that's more special than the others?"  
"They're all special."  
"Of course, but they all seem to be on the same level of special ness, do you have one that might be up another notch?"  
"I might. let me think." He paused for a minute. Alexa just happened to see his name tag at that moment. It said Kouga. Funny name. Sounds old.  
"I think I have just the one." He said, with a smirk on his face. "There is a bargain to having this pup."  
"Really? What is it?"  
"If you can touch it with out having it bite you, it's free. Otherwise you get to pay the whole price. Get it?"  
"Got it."  
"Good. Now lets head this way." They went into a back room with a silvery white pup inside. Alexa felt something wonderful about him. As though he had some sort of powerful aura.  
"He's adorable. He's a he right?" Alexa murmured. At her words the pup woke up. It growled slightly.  
"Yes, yes, yes. I guess I'll leave you here. I'll be right outside." Kouga mumbled.  
"How will you know if it bites me?"  
"Believe me, I will know." He said and Alexa shrugged. Kouga left. Weirdo! He acts like he's doing something funny one minute and then acts all scared the next. Also, what kind of guy wears a ponytail on the top of his head? And such a odd name. Kouga. I wonder if it means something important. Probably not.  
"Wonder why he left, pup? Dunno. He is one hell of a weirdo!" She was about to say something else when she heard through the door Kouga talking. The pup growled. "Shhhh. said Alexa to the pup. He did quiet down but kept his teeth bared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kouga, I'll give you one week to find a owner for that dog. Then at the weeks end I'll give him to Naraku. It would be a shame because he works his dogs to the death. I hate the dog even more than Naraku and that's why I'm doing this."  
"I have someone considering him right now sir. I think the dog will." And Alexa stopped listening.  
She looked at the pup and stared. "How long have you been here for? Don't act stupid. And don't think that's what I am. You are going to some place that sounds an awful like what I think of hell. And Naraku? That's Japanese for 'hell' I think. So this is what is going to happen. I touch you, you don't bite me, we go home and work things out. Or else I touch you, you bite me, you go to hell, and I go home with another animal. Okay?" Alexa said. I'm talking to an animal. I think it's because it seems like he understands. Whatever.  
Then Alexa went over and let the puppy sniff her hand and she scratched its ears. It made a happy noise. I'll get Kouga." She told the puppy. The pup growled.  
She opened the door and looked out. "Kouga? You there? Meet my new friend." Kouga came into view. The pup growled at him. More like snarled.  
"Good..Good. well, a deals a deal. Come this way." He grinned at Alexa, looking relieved. He led them to the door and gave her a leash and a coller. " Have a nice day."  
"You too." Alexa said and left him in the doorway. Then to the pup, "Lets go." 


	3. A talking dog

Chapter 3 Learning the details  
  
"Here's my home. Ask me if you want to ruin the furniture and make sure you go to the bathroom outside. Also notify me if you want to go outside for a walk and suchlike. OK?" Alexa notified the pup. "Now for business. Your name. We both know you have one, but what is it? Ernie? Goldeneye? Hal? Chille? Pepper?" Alexa was guessing and the pup did the most unexpected thing. It spoke. Not with it's mouth, but with it's mind. "Ok bitch. Quit it with the crappy names. My name is Inu Yasha. And I ain't no pup. K? I'm a split off form my other half. I'm a Hanyou - or at least was. Kagome wished that I could be human with the Shikon No Tama, but something went wrong. The human part stayed with her and the demon part is me. I have to get back to my body and touch it or else I will become a dumb dog. I'm amazed you can even hear me. Somehow Naraku found out I'm alive. He still wants me dead. You were right when you said earlier that Naraku sounded like hell because he fucking is!"  
"Hold it. Inu Yasha, what's going on? Who are all these people? What's that Shikon No Tama? How do you know Naraku?"  
"Shit. I have explain everything. Lucky me! "He said sarcastically. He then told all about the quest for the Tama and about his friends, Miroku, a perverted monk, Sango, a demon exterminator, Shippo, a fox kitsune cub, and Kagome, his love and the one he protected with all he had. He told about his rival, Kouga. At this point he was interrupted. " But that shop keepers name was Kouga! Is he the same one? Is that why you kept snarling at him? And why he looked happy to see you go?" Alexa asked. "Yes, now shut up and I'll keep explaining. Get it?"  
"Got it!"  
"Good!" Then Inu Yasha went on explaining that Naraku is their worst enemy and about his ex girlfriend, Kikyo. He also told Alexa about everything else. Like the adventures and demons for one thing.  
"It's all true?"  
"Yes! Now listen, I happen to know that the others are on the other side of the well and we must get to it."  
"But that's all the way in Tokyo! We're in another country. We're in the U.S.A for heavens sake!" Alexa stated. All of a sudden the mail arrived. Alexa goes and picks it up.  
"Well, lets see. junk, junk, junk.." She mumbled " Hey! What do we have here?" She opened a envelope that said;  
  
Dear Alexa Tori, My young friend, How I've missed you so. Are you settled down? Or are you ready to travel? I know your birthday is next week and I'm giving you an early birthday present. A ticket to Tokyo! Along with information about places to visit and I've paid for you to stay at a very nice hotel. Enjoy and you had better go. Say thank you after you come home. The plane will be leaving on March 3rd. Good luck! Love, Rosie P.S. come over for cookies sometime.  
  
"Wow! That is so convenient!" Alexa said. "What?!" Inu yasha asked.  
"My old friend gave me a ticket to Tokyo! And it leaves on the third! Let me see now." She went over to the calendar and gasped. "Why, that's tomorrow! Damn! I've got to hurry up and pack!" She paused. "Is there anything you would like Inu Yasha? To bring? I'll have to put you in a pet traveling box and it will take a while. The plane trip I mean."  
"Food. Ramen if you have it. And what's a plane?"  
"Well, I do have some ramen. A plane is a metal, hollow, tube with stiff wings that flies. People can go inside the hollow part and rest and eat while they fly. Animals go in a separate part. The plane has compartments. Now I have to pack. Ok?"  
"Fine. Well hurry along with it bitch!"  
"Listen up, Mr. Rude manners! I will be called Alexa and not bitch or else when we meet Kagome, I will ask her to 'sit' you for every time you called me that! I don't even know why I'm helping you! I'm giving you a fair warning! I can kick serious ass!  
"Fine bit-" He looked at her face and changed his mind. "-Alexa ."  
"Much better" She said and went off to pack. 


	4. A dream and a Plane

Chapter 4 A dream and a plane  
  
Alexa finished packing that evening and found a place for Inu Yasha to sleep. Then she also snoozed off. In her sleep she had a strange dream. She was in the ancient warring ages of Japan. She was in a tree and was watching two people below. One was a pregnant girl with raven black hair. She had a pure aura around her. Next to her was a boy. He had long silver hair, wore a red kimono, had amber eyes, and dog ears. They were talking.  
  
"Inu Yasha." The girl said.  
  
"Yeah?" The boy replied.  
  
"Do you remember when we first met? I pulled the arrow out of your chest and you defeated that demon. At that time you had wanted to kill me. Now look at us. We're together with a completed Shikkon No Tama and we are married. Soon we will have a family. We have come a long way. But there is something we need to do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Make a wish to purify the jewel. I have everything that I could wish for. What would you wish for?"  
  
"umm. to be with you forever." He gave her a kiss. Out of no where an arrow was shot straight for them. Inu Yasha caught it and handed if to Kagome.  
  
"Stay here Kagome. I'm going to go see who shot that." Inu Yasha started to run off.  
  
"Wait! Inu Yasha, look at this. There is a message on the arrow."  
  
"What does it say?!"  
  
'Your future children, grandchildren, and so on, will suffer greatly if you do not make this wish on the Jewel. Make Inu Yasha a human.'  
  
"What? They must know that in the end you will be gone and make our family suffer, yet I cannot wish that if you don't want to."  
  
"Is there any other way?"  
  
"I don't think so." Kagome said sadly.  
  
"Fine then. For the sake of our family, make me a human. I may not want to, but our future family is important. Just do it before I regret it."  
  
"I will still love you, Inu Yasha. Here goes, I wish with the powers of the Shikkon No Tama that Inu Yasha will be made human." Kagome said this only saying the words, not meaning them. It was a half hearted wish. There was a blinding light and. Alexa a woke up. "Whoa! What a dream. I wonder if it was true and if that was Inu Yasha that I know. It fits in. She didn't really want that wish to come true so the jewel gave her another chance to get them back together. The human form stayed with her and the demon form turned into the dog in the next room. or now currently at the foot of my bed. staring at me... with amber eyes. obviously trying to scare me." "You awake bitch? When do we leave?"  
  
"What did I say about calling me a bitch?"  
  
"fine, fine. When do we leave?"  
  
"In an hour." She glared at the dog. "Any thing else?"  
  
"uh.. yeah." He hesitated. "Um well, I can't reach the door handle to get outside and um."  
  
"Let me guess. You have to go the bathroom?"  
  
"Well...yeah." He said.  
  
"Come on." She got out of bed and went to the back door and opened it. "Go have a piss. Have fun." Then she went inside, leaving Inu Yasha outside. Back in her room she got dressed and then went to the kitchen to get breakfast. Once done she went back outside.  
  
"Inu Yasha? Are you done yet?" Then she saw him. He was sitting on a rock. She went out to join him. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"I should have known. We have to go now. Coming?"  
  
"Of course!" he barked at her. "Lets go." He started heading into the woods out back.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you're going the wrong way! Come here."  
  
"What? Oh fine." They headed out to the car. Alexa got him inside and then went and put her luggage in the car. Soon they were on there way to the airport. The ride wasn't long and they were pulling into the parking lot before long. It did take a while to get Inu Yasha into the Dog carrier though. Half an hour later and they were boarding the plane.  
  
Alexa had a first class ticket. She thought of her friend and thanked her a lot. She took her seat next to the window and stared out. A man sat down next to her but she didn't take much notice of him. Soon the engines started to roar and they were taking off. Once airborne, she noticed the man. He was handsome. His hair was white and silky looking. He wore pink eye shadow. ( Alexa thought that was funny) His eyes were amber (like Inu Yasha) and he wore a white suit. Also he had purple stripes on the sides of his cheeks. His nails were long and looked dangerous. Alexa thought he was cute. He favorite part of him, was that he carried a white boa looking thing. He looked very strong and calm, like the type of person that was never fazed. He seemed to notice that she was looking, but she turned away. Then she felt as though he was staring at her. When she looked back at him, their eyes met. They looked away at the same time. Alexa felt like she should say something. "Hello. My name is Alexa. What's yours?" He looked at her.  
  
"Seshoumaru."  
  
"Nice name. I like it." Seshoumaru just looked at the mini TV screen that was in front of him.  
  
"Why are you going to Japan?"  
  
"I live there."  
  
"Cool." That was all that was said for a while. Alexa looked at the TV guide and picked a movie. When it was done, meals arrived. She took a chicken as did Seshoumaru. He was very elegant and the serving lady kept staring at him. Passengers started to complain.  
  
"Excuse me." Alexa said the woman. " Will you stop staring at the gentleman next to me? It is a bit rude."  
  
"Of course" The lady said and quickly hurried on.  
  
Seshoumaru turned to look at Alexa. "Thank you."  
"Don't bother. The other passengers were complaining. It was also really annoying."  
  
"I see." He replied and they stopped talking. 


	5. The Landing

Chapter 5 The landing  
  
For the next hour of so Alexa and Seshoumaru don't talk. She reads her book instead. After a period of time the speakers come on. "Ladies and gentlemen, currently we are flying over Japan and will arrive in Tokyo in about and hour. The temperature is." "Blah, blah, blah." Alexa says. "How nice." She mummers sarcastically, not noticing Seshoumaru look at her. He was probably thinking '.' or something else. The speakers turn off, only to get put back on again. "Ladies and gentlemen do not be alarmed. There may be nothing wrong, but we would like you all to follow the instructions that appear on the screen. There may be nothing wrong." Immediately someone screams out. "We're gonna die!" Then chaos strikes. Very few do as they were told to do. Alexa sighs. I'm going to get one hell of a headache. All of a sudden she remembers. "Inu Yasha! I completely forgot!" Seshoumaru looks at her with a small blaze in his eyes. "Who?" He asked Alexa. "My pet dog." At that word Seshoumaru growled. "Er, is there something wrong? You seemed to have started growling and have very scary looking eyes." Alexa says. Alexa remembers something. Oh my god! Didn't Inu Yasha tell me he had a brother and both wanted each other dead. Wasn't his name Seshoumaru? "Seshoumaru."  
"What?" He asked sharply.  
" Did you every have a bro-" At that minute the plane started jerking and started to go down. Alexa close her eyes. This is not happening. My life it so confusing! Why does everything happen to me? I find a dog that can talk. Then I believe him so quickly. I didn't even know him, but I felt I should. Then I get in a Plane to Tokyo and meet his brother-I mean, who else could he be? Then the plane starts to crash. If there are gods, then why do they pick on me? All of a sudden everything was black.  
  
~Inu Yasha's flight~ *snore * (if dogs can snore). Inu Yasha was asleep in his carrion. What else can you do? So he's asleep for most of the flight. He wakes up when he is bumped around. "Wah?" More bumping around and the carrion begins slide around. "What's happening?!" Then some serious bashing comes around and the carrion slides downward. "I knew something bad would happen!" Inu Yasha growled. "Seems like we're falling and I'm stuck in this thing that Alexa forced me to get into!" He is bumped around more and hits his head hard and he slumps down unconscious.  
  
~Back to Alexa~  
"Uhhh, what happened?" Alexa sits up and looks around. She is in a field with a burning flame in the distance. She looks at it and realizes, THAT COULD HAVE BEEN ME! Oh no! Inu Yasha! She immediately tries to stand and feels a sharp pain course through her.  
"Ahhh!" She moans and sits down. Then she looks at her leg and realize it is bloody and full of cuts. Examining it closer, she thinks is might be sprained.  
"Just my luck!" A tear drips down her face. "Why me?"  
"Be thankful you are alive. I could have left you in there to die." A mans voice says. Alexa whips her head around and sees Seshoumaru.  
"You. you saved me?" Alexa asks. He nodds his head.  
"I normally wouldn't have." He says while thinking, I don't know why I did it. She seems like a worthless human, but there seems to be something more to her. Like a power locked up and the key is lost.  
"Thank you." She says to Seshoumaru. "If only I could have saved Inu Yasha." she said very quietly think Seshoumaru couldn't hear her.  
"Why you would want to save my brother it beyond my knowledge. He died long ago."  
"No he didn't! He's my dog." She pauses. "So Inu Yasha really is your brother."  
"It's not something that I am proud of."  
"But you are." She said. Seshoumaru didn't reply. He just kept a straight face, but his eyes revealed his anger. Seeing that, she didn't push the matter any further. "What are we supposed to do now?" Seshoumaru remained silent. When Alexa was about to ask another question he speaks.  
"Come." He says.  
"I can't. I hurt my leg and I collapse every time I try to walk on it." Alexa says. Seshoumaru looks at her. A shame my two-headed dragon died. It would have carried her. Now I have to. Seshoumaru sighs. He walks over to her and picks her up. She looks a bit startled, but lets him carry her. Seshoumaru starts running and Alexa smiles. She felt like flying.  
While they were leaving a small white dog crawls out of the planes crumbles. He looks up and stares. Afterward he growls. "What the fuck is he doing here? And why is he carrying Alexa?" 


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
People, thanx 4 the reviews. Makes me feel special! Also, should Seshoumaru fall for Alexa? Or should someone new pop in? Please vote. Currently: Seshoumaru: 2  
  
Someone new: 0 


	7. Can I stay with you?

Chapter 6 Can I stay with you?  
  
~Alexa's thoughts~  
  
WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is so much fun! Ouch! Ouch! My leg! Ow. Couldn't he be gentler?. I like his eyes. They are nice. Why does a guy wear pink eye shadow? To make people think he's weird, well the ladies don't mind it. Remembering the flight attendant on the plane that had been staring at him, Alexa sighed. Seshoumaru looked down at her face, revealing nothing about what he was thinking.  
"Where are we heading?" Alexa asked Sesshoumaru. He remains quiet for a little while.  
"Tokyo."  
"Oh." Alexa goes silent again. She goes back to her thoughts. When we get there, I will ask him to drop me off at my hotel. Shit! The information about where I will be staying is back at the plane! What am I going to do? I also have no money, so I can't go to another hotel or but other clothes. I couldn't even pay for a box of band aides. Wait! Hmm. maybe I can find Kagome's house, and explain that I know Inu Yasha. they might let me stay. Never mind! I don't know where they live. Damn it! Well, I'll think of something when the time comes.  
Alexa at this time note that it is getting dark and she can see no sight of Tokyo.  
"Umm, Sesshoumaru?" Silence. "How much longer do you think it is going to take? I mean, take to get there?" More silence.  
"We will get there at tomorrow after noon latest it we keep going." He replies.  
"Thanks. Wait! We aren't stopping to sleep?"  
"Seeing as I'm doing all the work, no."  
"Oh. Do you mind if I fall asleep?" He doesn't reply, but keeps on running. "I guess that means yes." Alexa yawns. Luckily, she notices that his boa is under her head. Interesting thing. What is it? It's fuzzy and warm. Well, it'll do for a pillow. Alexa snuggles in to the fuzzy boa thing and soon is drifting off into sleep.  
  
~Inu Yasha~  
"What the fuck is he doing here? And why is he carrying Alexa?" Inu Yasha thinks. "Let go of her you bastard." He thinks, but realizes that he can't be heard. "Shit! No good ever comes of being in a metal flying thing." He was talking about the plane. "Now I guess I'll have to go after her. Damn it! If only I had my Tessaiga. Well at least as a dog, I can smell even better than before." And with that, Inu Yasha Heads off to chase his brother and Alexa.  
  
~Alexa's dream~  
She is walking in a forest that is covered in a silvery fog. As she walks along she sees a boy sitting in a tree.  
"Damn fog" She hears him say.  
"Excuse me?" Alexa asks softly. "Where am I?" The boy just looks at her. "You are telling me that you don't know where you are? Guess what. Neither do I."  
"Oh. I'm sorry I asked. "You are you?" She notices the boys red kimono and old sword. He also has black hair. 'Could it be?' Alexa thinks. 'Is he InuYasha's other side?' "Feh." He says.  
"Is your name Inu Yasha?" He stares at her.  
"How did you know that."  
"Lets say a little, fierce, amber eyed, white dog told me." She replies.  
"Dogs can't talk."  
"You're wrong. My pet dog ." And Alexa wakes up.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Alexa turns her head and remembers the dream. So that was Inu Yasha's other half. He is cute. Alexa smiled and came back to the real world. Nearing the town, she saw it was dawn. Oh my God. I forgot. I have no where to stay! She looks at Seshoumaru.  
"Um. Seshoumaru." Silence. "You said you live in Tokyo, right."  
"Why else would I be heading there?"  
"Well, I lost my information about where I can stay. So I was wondering, can I." She looks at Seshoumaru, the question in her eyes. He pauses running. He looks at her eyes.  
"Fine."  
". stay with you?" Alexa whispers. He doesn't reply, but Alexa knows her answer. She has a place to stay. For a while, at least.  
  
(A/N: I know it's short, but I was running low on ideas. I'll add more later. Oh yeah. I completely forgot the disclaimer. I don't own any Inu Yasha Charactors. I do own Alexa though!) 


	8. Chapter 7 Oh!

Chapter 7 Oh!  
  
As Sesshoumaru neared the city, Alexa noted, that he kept to the trees to keep the people from seeing them. 'I 'spose it would look weird if someone was carrying a hurt girl and had a boa like thing over his shoulder...I hope we get there soon. I can't wait to see what his home is like.' Alexa looked at him. 'He has really nice clothes and was in First class, so I'm guessing he has a big enough house. It probably has at least one guest room, since he said I could stay.' Alexa's staring caught Sesshoumaru's eye and he looked at her with the corner of her eye.  
  
'What a strange girl.' He thought. 'Something so compelling for me to help her, but this time I sense it is not my swords doing. What could be causing my act of kindness? I have done nothing of the sort since Rin died.' He looked at her closely. 'She has Rin's eyes and the same face. Maybe she is an ancestor.' He rethought about that. 'No. I never let any man go near her and she never was with child. No. It is something else. Something else...'  
  
Alexa looked around the area. 'It seems to be getting dirtier and dirtier. Maybe he isn't as rich as I thought.'  
  
They continued traveling. They went down a dead end with a wall at the end of it. It was very high and Alexa was sure nobody could scale it without help. Yet, Sesshoumaru jumped over it with no problem.  
  
"Wow!" She said. Sesshoumaru looked at her again. Was there a question in his eyes? Alexa didn't know. "That is a pretty amazing jump! I would have thought no one would be able to scale it."  
  
"It serves that purpose." He replied and Alexa tilted her head with a questioning glance. Sesshoumaru ignores her look and Alexa sighs and sweat drops.  
  
"Will we be there soon? I do not want to sound like a whining kid, but I am being tired of being carried."  
"Look." He says nodding his head towards the direction they were heading.  
  
"Oh!" She says surprised. While she was starting to believe he was poorer by the minute due to the dirty area and crud. In front of her was an elaborate garden of all sorts of plants. Many were exotic and Alexa didn't understand how they survived out here. In the middle was a fountain with the clearest water that shone with the dawn's arrival. Seeing it Alexa sighs. "Beautiful..." She murmurs.  
  
Beyond that was an amazing mansion, more like a castle. It had, what looked like, three floors and six towers of equal height. Vines crept up its sides with beautiful flowers. It was made of stone, but it wasn't crumbling with age. Alexa believed it to be ancient. To he it seemed it had survived many ages. The castle held so much power. How it could do it, Alexa didn't know. She didn't even know how she knew. Something else was there too. Alexa felt it. After a moment of just soaking it all in, she realized what it was. She felt an air of welcome.  
  
~Inu Yasha~  
  
'Damn this fucking dog body! Damn the whole fucking world! How am I supposed to get to Kagome without Alexa? She was the only one who could hear me! And where is she? Being carried off by Sesshoumaru! Damn my brother! He is still a full youkai! This dog form won't let me travel any faster! It is weak too!' He growls. 'What if Naraku finds me here?'  
  
"Yes, what if he finds you here?'  
  
'Who the fuck is that?'  
  
'Haven't you figured it out yet? Ha! Even like the form I made you transform into, I thought you'd know who I was!" The voice chuckles evilly. "Poor Inu Yasha, trapped in a dogs body without his precious Kagome to help him. Tell me, who is this girl Alexa?"  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
"Fool. Even in your dog form, you should be able to smell out if he was here. No. I am not Naraku. I am honored, but do not compare me to that bastard! He was a weak human and is only half demon- like you once were. Ha! And you think he is still alive! I will tell you this. He might have been you're enemy, but a weak one compared to me. I am far more powerful! You will die before the end of the week. By then, I will have all my questions answered from you. Good bye till we meet again." The voice faded and everything went black for Inu Yasha, but not before Inu Yasha called out, "Who are you?!"  
  
~Alexa~  
  
Sesshoumaru came to the front door of his 'mansion' and set Alexa down while he opened the door. Once the door was open, he smoothly picked her up again and entered his home. Inside was a long hallway. The walls were white and had painting along it. The whole floor was covered in a red, plush, velvet-like rug. It was so soft that Sesshoumaru's footsteps could not be heard. Then again, they could hardly be heard almost anywhere else... There was not much else in the hall as they continued down it.  
Part of the way down it he went through one the many engraved doors. All the doors were white. The room he went inside had nothing but a wooden floor and another door. So he goes through the other door. The room was in fact the kitchen. He sets her down on one of the chairs and leaves the room.  
Alexa sighs. 'I hope he doesn't expect me to stay here forever. I think he should talk more about what he is doing. He probably-' Seshoumaru came back with a small toad like creature. The creature held a box of medical stuff.  
"Jaken, bandage her wounds." Seshoumaru said.  
"She is a stupid human! Why should I have to do this?" Complained Jaken, the toad thing. Sesshoumaru's response was just a heartless cold glare.  
"Fine Sesshoumaru -sama. I will do so." He says and Sesshoumaru leaves. Alexa sighs. 'My life is just getting weirder and weirder.' She thinks. 


	9. Rin

Chapter 8 Rin  
  
"Let me get this straight, you are a living toad that walks like a human, makes squeaky noises, attempts to talk, and says Seshoumaru-sama way too much?"  
  
"It is not wise to insult the dangerous Jaken!"  
  
"Dangerous my ass. What would you do if I took this and did this?" She said while grabbing his staff of heads and waking Jaken so hard on the head that he fell unconscious. Alexa smiled with a satisfied smirk. "Good. Now you are out of my way." She says. "You didn't know 1 thing about first aid, did you?" She said talking to his unconscious self. Despite it all, she had forgotten her leg until the last comment and went to the first aid box. She picked it up and opened it to take out the needed things to bandage herself. Once that was done, she practiced walking around the kitchen to get used to the feel. Now that her leg was bandaged, it didn't hurt to walk on it any more.  
  
With that thought in mind, Alexa, choose the door that she hadn't come in through, and went into the room beyond it. This room happened to be the dining room. That is sort of obvious. Big house + kitchen + dining room next to kitchen = convenience. It was a very nice room. Red drapes, big windows, and paintings lined the walls. There was a statue of a dragon sitting on a rock in a corner. It looked pretty darn real was Alexa's thoughts. The floor was wooden and was the same kind of wood as the table was. There were silver cabinets on one wall.  
  
Alexa went over to the window and looked out. God life was awesome. Now it was time to explore further. Done with her investigations of the dining room, Alexa continued through to the next room or more like a hallway. Unlike the redness of the other parts of the house she had been through, this was all white. The rug was white, the walls were white, the paintings were white with snowy pictures, and the doors were white. This hallway had 5 doors. 4 were on the opposite wall and the 5th at the end of the hall to the left. On her right, there was a window. Picking a random door, she went to the 5th one.  
  
It happened to be a set of stairs. (a/n: Ooo, lets go climb it! Fun, fun, fun!) Alexa goes up them. (a/n: dun, dun, dun!) It happened to be one of the twisting staircases that were really narrow. It happened to be a very long trip up to the top and Alexa paused to catch here breath. She wouldn't have needed to do that if she had walked up the stairs, but no! She had to run! Crazy people. The top turned out to be a circular room. On here right, was an elevator.  
  
"Oh my fucking lord! There was an elevator the WHOLE time and I had to run up those stairs!" She growled to herself. "And since when do homes have elevators?" After getting really pissed at the elevator and swearing at it, she calmed down and looked around the room.  
  
"Wow!" What she saw made her forget her anger. The room was filled with crystal roses. The sunlight glistened on them from the window. To imagine, she had thought the garden was beautiful. That had been nothing compared to this. The room was filled with little rainbows from the glistening crystal roses. In the center was a giant crystal. It seemed to glow and sparkle more than the others in the room. As Alexa approached it, she saw something inside it. What she saw made her gasp.  
  
It was a woman in her early 20s. Her hair was raven black and her face was kind. Despite her looking age, Alexa thought she seemed like a little girl. She also reminded her of herself. The black hair, the eyes, and mostly everything reminded Alexa of her own self. In the woman's hand was a red rose that matched her red kimono. Alexa was so caught up in what she saw that she jumped when a voice sounded.  
  
"You should not be here." It was Sesshoumaru, as Alexa noted as she turned around.  
  
"I did not know, Seshoumaru. I am sorry." She replied. "I expect that I should be going now. Sesshoumaru just showed her his expressionless face and somehow Alexa knew that her did want her to leave. Taking one last look at the woman in the crystal, Alexa walked towards Sesshoumaru and the elevator. This time she wasn't going down the stairs. She got into the elevator without Sesshoumaru, but before the doors closed she spoke to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Who was she?" Alexa asked softly.  
  
"Rin." He replied calmly and the doors closed, leaving Sesshoumaru in the room of crystal roses.  
  
Authors notes: I'm sorry for not having posted for a long time, but I have been bust writing my other story, Fox's Name. I hope you like it. I know the chapters short, but I felt that it should get another chapter anyways. ~Moon Owl 


End file.
